


Back to the rescue

by Choochoo28



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M, back off Judy's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choochoo28/pseuds/Choochoo28
Summary: Prompt from shadowswilltakeus on tumblr:"I need a scene where Judy’s sister is stalking Joe in full bunny boiler mode again at another party round Miles’s house, cornering Joe against a wall. He is basically unable to fend off her grabby hands, so Emerson comes to the rescue by stepping in front of her with a cheeky “excuse me” and gently pulls Joe down to him for a deep kiss. If that doesn’t get her sheepishly turning in the opposite direction, then nothing will."





	Back to the rescue

The Miles household was still warm and welcoming even with all the people who had gathered inside to celebrate the birth of their daughter. Even after Kent saved Chandler from Judy’s sister by handing him Ray’s crying daughter and she had then decided to be sick over Joe’s nice, clean suit. Judy’s sister still hadn’t got the message that Joe wasn’t interested. She kept staring and following him where ever he went, trying to start a conversation and flirting. She was making Joe so uncomfortable that he wasn’t enjoying the party anymore and was thinking about going home soon.

  
Judy’s sister had managed to corner him once again. Joe had his back to a wall and a chair on his right, with Judy’s sister blocking his only escape route by standing in Joe’s personal space and keeping one hand on his waistcoat. With no hope of escape this time Chandler was forced into conversation with the woman.

Kent had been trying to keep an eye out for Judy’s sister ever since that first attempt she had made to flirt with Chandler but he had been stopped by someone asking him questions about how he knew the family and then about his job. When he had finally managed to get away he found Joe cornered against a wall and Judy’s sister standing far too close to Joe. Making a risky decision, Emerson made his way over to the pair.

  
“Hello, I’m sorry. Excuse me.” Emerson butted into whatever she was saying. Chandler looked so relieved to see him that Emerson hoped he wasn’t going to ruin everything with what he was about to do. Kent stepped in close to Joe’s left side, his left hand holding gently onto Chandler’s waist, his right hand holding the side of Joe’s head which he used to bring Chandler’s head down a little and kissed him.

  
The kiss was a gentle touch of lips. No tongue, just lips and feelings. Chandler was too shocked to do anything, his mind racing with what was happening and the feeling of Kent’s lips on his.

  
Kent’s heart was hammering in his chest. Fear and panic bubbling to the surface as he realised what he had just done. Their lips detached as Emerson pulled away slowly, only to have Joe grab a hold of his waist, lean forward and capture his lips again. This kiss was filled with passion. The feelings that both of them had built up over the last few years rushing to the surface, neither wanting to let go of the other.

  
But reality burst the little bubble they were in as Miles’ voice cut through the now silent room.

  
“It’s about bloody time.” His words made the couple pull away, both flustered and blushing. “Well I guess we have another reason to celebrate.”  
Judy’s sister was frozen in place. Wide eyed, slacked jawed and clutching her wine glass. Too shocked at what she had just witnessed to form a sentence together. Kent still flustered and embarrassed worked up the courage to address the woman who was still standing a little too close.

  
“I’m sorry but he’s mine.”


End file.
